


Девушки на заднем плане

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амане снова пьяна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушки на заднем плане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the girls in the back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697253) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: Профессор Блэк-Снейп, Персе.

Спустя какое-то время Лайт устает встречаться с Киеми — устает от обещаний, устает с ней спать или просто _устает_ , он всегда таким выглядит — и начинает отправлять вместо себя свою девушку. Они исполняют свои роли перед командой расследования слегка иначе, но так же хорошо.

— Слушай, ты, потаскуха...

— Амане, я шокирована твоим языком.

— Оставь Лайта в покое! Ты ему не интересна, поняла? У него есть _стандарты_. И что это вообще за стрижка? Тебе бы нанять стилиста получше. В смысле, ты же на телевидении и все такое. Хотя, наверное, в новостях не такая высокая планка, но все-таки...

Она продолжает в том же духе, так невыносимо переигрывая, что Киеми с трудом верится, что те, кто бы их ни прослушивал, на это купятся, однако сирены не визжат, полиция не выламывает дверь.

«Кира хочет, чтобы Миками ему позвонил. Это срочно», — пишет Амане в блокноте одной рукой, другой накручивая на палец волосы. Почерк у нее — путаница из петелек, кандзи еле получается разобрать под всеми выкрутасами и завитушками ручки. Со своего места Киеми видны подвязки чулок Амане, и на одном из них поехала дорожка.

Это воодушевляет — настолько осознавать свое превосходство.

— Очень незрело с твоей стороны приходить сюда и так вот на меня нападать, — говорит она, пока выводит в ответ «Понятно, — аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком. — Что-нибудь еще?»

Амане высовывает язык, быстро строчит что-то на листе, затем в меру слышно пренебрежительно фыркает и уносится; в вестибюле слышен цокот ее сапог.

«Прическа у тебя правда ужасная», — нацарапано в блокноте. Дальнейшая переписка со Вторым Кирой не вызывает у Киеми ни малейшего воодушевления.

***

К их третьей встрече становится ясно, что причина, по которой Мисе Амане удается обдурить квалифицированных полицейских следователей своими не знающими меры выступлениями, заключается в том, что само существование Мисы Амане, по сути дела, — одно большое, не знающее меры выступление, и следователям этот факт вполне известен.

Она чересчур громко говорит, и чересчур кричаще одевается, и сама по себе производит слишком много шума; маленький светловолосый комплект несмолкающей трескотни, визга, широко распахнутых глаз и растерянно изогнутых маленьких губ. Она перевозбуждается, спотыкается на каблуках, вываливает слова в быстром потоке некультурной, но не обязательно содержащей злой умысел нелепицы, предназначенной ранить, но оставляющей лишь неглубокий порез. Она поверхностное создание, сделанное из поверхностных частиц, и ее оскорбления выходят больше похожими на шутку, в которой она сама же является мишенью для насмешки.

В своем роде это вызывает жалость. Но недостаточно жалко, чтобы заслужить от Киеми хоть какое-то сочувствие.

***

На четвертый раз Амане приходит пьяной. Ее волосы взъерошены, один из хвостиков развалился, и выглядит она во всех отношениях маленькой, печальной — такой, какая она на самом деле и есть. Она слишком охмелевшая, чтобы нормально писать, выкрикивает серию неразборчивых звуков куда-то в адрес Киеми, а затем оседает на один из столиков для закусок.

Киеми смотрит на нее с не лишенным интереса отвращением, не в силах поверить, что кто-то даже под страхом смерти поставил бы себя в такое унизительно уязвимое положение. Словно мир — место, полное столиков для закусок, вполне подходящих для того, чтобы на них заснуть.

— Очнись, Амане-сан, — говорит она, но ее голос звучит тише, чем ей бы того хотелось, и без обычных командных ноток.

В конце концов она укладывает Мису спать на одну из кроватей с бутылкой воды и пишет ей уничижительную записку в одном из неиспользованных блокнотов.

***

В какой-то момент, — может быть, на седьмой раз, возможно, на восьмой, — после того, как они обмениваются всей необходимой информацией, Амане попросту садится в кресло и смотрит в окно, не глядя на Киеми и явно не собираясь уходить.

— Миса тебя ненавидит, — произносит она спустя какие-то время, как обычно в третьем лице, но это звучит скорее отстраненно, чем жеманно; будто она лишь передает сообщение от кого-то далекого и незнакомого, а не вызывающе повествует о своей жизни.

Как бы то ни было, Киеми трактует это как последнее.

— Возможно, Мисе следует повзрослеть, — отвечает она, потягивая чай. Ее спина неожиданно кажется совершенно прямой по сравнению с поникшими плечами Амане.

Амане все еще на нее не смотрит.

— Она не может.

Это вызывает больше сопереживания, чем следовало бы, и они обе сидят там в течение долгого времени, слишком долгого, пока чай не остывает, а Лайт не шлет нетерпеливое сообщение, спрашивая, почему так долго.

***

Амане снова пьяна, но не так сильно, и на этот раз в ней меньше агонии и больше игривой беззаботности. Контраст с ее обычным состоянием, хоть сперва его трудно обнаружить, бросается в глаза, стоит только заметить его. Для столь проблемной девушки она всегда была очень внимательно продумана, слова, движения, пустые улыбки — производить определенное впечатление, передавать чувство легкой неприспособленности — что делает ее в равной степени неопасной и заставляет не обращать на Мису особого внимания.

В данный момент Амане тяжело игнорировать. Она кружится по комнате, смеясь и встряхивая волосами, говорит ужасные, прелестные вещи о яблоках, и именах, и о том, как Лайт выглядит летом по утрам, спящий и такой красивый, — мысленный образ, который удивляет Киеми тем, что неожиданно не получает такого же веса или влияния в ее голове, как Амане, доводящая себя до ручки прямо у нее на глазах.

Она спотыкается и падает на Киеми, так кошмарно ей улыбается, словно это какая-то шутка и она — единственная, кто знает ее ключевую фразу, а затем целует Киеми в уголок рта.

Ее губы мокрые, но ужасно мягкие, нежные, будто Амане невыносимо до нее дотрагиваться, но она все равно это делает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Киеми и грустно смеясь ей в шею. Это что-то тайное, ошеломляющее, и Киеми не может заставить себя положить этому конец, но в то же время не способна согласиться, так что она лишь замирает и позволяет Амане целовать ее и щекотать ей шею своими миниатюрными руками.

— Я передумала, — произносит Амане после минуты-другой чего-то головокружительного, страшного и до неловкости приятного. — Мне нравится твоя прическа.

***

— Он тебя не любит, — говорит ей Киеми в другой раз, когда они полуразвалились друг на дружке на одной из кроватей, целуясь тихо и жадно. Говорит не из-за того, потому что думает, будто Амане этого не знает, а потому что она по-настоящему красива лишь тогда, когда задета.

Впрочем, ожидаемого эффекта это не производит: лишь выражение глаз Амане становится отсутствующим и смирившимся, и она говорит:

— Он никого не любит.

Киеми кончает от руки Амане под юбкой, глядя на дешевую штукатурку на потолке отеля и гадая, сможет ли Бог ее за это простить — и будет ли ей до этого дело, если нет.

***

— Знаешь, все шло не так, — однажды говорит Амане на раннем рассвете, когда серый полумрак растягивается по простыням. — Все шло не так годами.

Киеми накручивает на палец один из ее хвостиков и ничего не говорит.

***

Это первый раз, когда они по-настоящему друг с другом разговаривают вне номера отеля, и Киеми голая и прикрывается простыней, а рядом с ней труп, и она до смерти перепугана. Телефон в ее руке дрожит, и ей следует позвонить Лайту, правда следует, но вместо этого она набирает номер Амане.

Телефон звонит слишком много раз. Она голая в церкви и _прямо рядом_ мертвое тело, так что когда линия наконец оживает, это похоже на спасение больше, чем что-либо и когда-либо.

— Алло? — говорит Амане. — Алло-о-о-о? — Она жует жвачку. На заднем плане звучит телевизор.

У Киеми срывается голос, когда она говорит, и она понимает, что плачет и что не знает, где она и что сказать, но это ничего. В конце концов это ничего. Амане быстрая и на удивление умелая, и ей даже в голову не приходит позвонить Лайту или Миками — или сделать что-нибудь, кроме как сразу же выехать и найти ее.

В тот день умирают несколько человек — больше, чем только мальчишка в церкви, — но Киеми не одна из них.


End file.
